Eris (SeaWing)
Eris Eris is a young SeaWing. She attends the Jade Mountain Academy as the Jade Winglet SeaWing, and although rumours enshroud this winglet she works hard to disprove them. Even if Eris can be a little overwhelming and is a major - and I mean major - control freak, she is a good and loyal friend, lending others notes and remembering even the littlest details of other dragons' lives. She is a favourite among many of the teachers, especially her aunt Tsunami, who has been known to fudge Eris's marks on more than one occasion. Appearance Eris has dark blue scales and lighter eyes. She has a slightly skeletal appearance, due to a recent sickness of the SeaWings, and she occasionally rasps and coughs when she breathes. As she is a member of the royal family, Eris typically glitters with jewelry, especially now, as her scales have taken a grayish tint ever since her sickness. She usually has several bands around her arms and horns, while necklaces and vests of bejeweled chainmail usually are found along her neck and torso. Backstory Eris hatched in the Royal Hatchery, surrounded by Queen Coral, her parents, and her brothers. She was given a chamber next to the queen's, and then she was given another one because of the gifts and jewelry that she received from her subjects and family alike. On her second birthday, her entire family became sick with what is now known as 'Grayscales.' Although not a fatal disease, it has been known to have a lingering effect on those infected. No longer the glossy, adored dragonet that everyone knew her as, Eris glumly found refuge in the Jade Mountain Academy. When she arrived - shortly after she turned three - she decided to change her name, so that other dragonets didn't know her true heritage. She was ashamed of herself that she was no longer glitteringly beautiful, and so she tried to shove aside her worries by attacking her schoolwork. The teachers were amazed at the dedication of Eris's studies. The only dragon who knew of Eris's true heritage was her mother's sister, Tsunami. She kept this a secret, but has been known to change Eris's school marks if they begin to slip, and she constantly wants to talk to Eris about intensifying her false backstory. Gradually realizing that many dragons did not care about what she looked like, Eris allowed herself to make friends with a young RainWing by the name of Orangutan and a NightWing by the name of Ebonysight. They were a year younger than her and she decided to promote herself as their guide throughout Jade Mountain. Eris also steers clear of Starflight, as he makes her extremely nervous. She tries not to think about her mother, Anemone, too much, and has been known to even spend sleepless nights studying to make sure that the memories of her 'former life' don't break through. Acquaintances Anemone - Eris feels cold and distant from her mother, only because she isn't an animus. Ebonysight - Eris is best friends with Ebonysight, who has been known to be a little weird on more than one occasion. Orangutan - Eris's other best friend. A calm, cool-headed RainWing. Tsunami - as her aunt, Tsunami is very close to Eris. Eris feels like Tsunami is the only one who understands her sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Birchfrost22) Category:Occupation (Student)